Passion
by Hollie47
Summary: Sexy Times. From both perspectives.


**Emma**

My head hits the wall with a thump. I can feel her hot breath tickling my neck. It feels so good. Her lips are on my throat, soft and wet. She's placing kisses everywhere. Her hand tangles in my hair, pulling me closer to her. Our breath starts to mix, her lips hungrily find mine. I feel her tongue in my mouth, playing with mine. She pulls away; I let out a moan of protest. Her tongue runs along my collarbone, hot and wet, she bites down, it stings. She soothes it with her tongue. Her hands are undoing my plaid shirt, my breath hitches. I gulp as I feel a rush of insecurity. I can feel her hands running over my exposed skin sending tingles up my spine. She removes my shirt and kisses me deeply. She tells me I'm beautiful.

I feel her hands caressing my back. Her lips are on my throat gently kissing me as she pulls my earlobe with her teeth. I moan her name softly into her ear. I feel my bra being removed. Insecurity starts to wash over me once more as I am uncertain. She plays with my breasts, rubbing them softly, pinching my nipples, sending waves of pleasure to my core. Her breath tickles my neck once more. She's whispering in my ear. She tells me I'm beautiful. She loves me. I want her to feel every part of me.

Her lips are now on my bare breasts she sucks softly, I moan once more. The feeling of her lips; so warm as they tug gently. I throw my head back again as a low moan escapes my lips. I feel her shudder against me. I feel so loved right now. I can feel her smiling against my breast as she changes to the left one. My breath hitches again. I start to beg her for more. Her touches soft yet intensive. I feel her in my soul, in my heart and in my mind. I breathe out '_more'. _She kisses me deeply.

Her hands are shaking, undoing my pants. I suck in a breath, she's kissing me again. Her lips on mine, soft, sweet and tender. I feel her hand, warm, running down my stomach. Her fingers pull at the elastic of my panties. My hips start to buck in anticipation of what is to happen, I feel light headed. Her slender fingers are running along my heat, I can feel how wet I am. I push down into her hand hoping for more friction. I whisper in her ear _'please Jenny.' _

Her fingers are inside of me, I gasp loudly a rumbling sound echoing from my throat. She moves her fingers slowly, she's teasing me. I feel myself build, I feel love. I feel for both of us. She's moving quicker now, picking up the pace. My head repeatedly bashes against the wall. I buck down into her hand. Her fingers are curling inside me. I feel my walls start to tighten. I can't think any more. Her thumb starts to push down lightly on my clit, her fingers move faster. I feel her name vibrating out of my throat. My walls tighten completely. Pure ecstasy washes over me. My whole body withers in pleasure. Her breathe is hot against my neck, I barely notice it as she whispers _'I love you'._

**Jenny**

My hands find her hips. I push her up against the wall with a thump. I can feel her breath gush over my ear. I move to her neck. I place soft, wet kisses on her exposed skin. She smells so good, like vanilla and rose, it invades my senses making me ache for more. My hand moves to the back of her head, tangling in blonde hair. I pull her to me. Her breath mixes with mine, we're kissing. My tongue is in her mouth, I run it along hers, teasing her. I pull away, she moans in protest. I feel so caught up in the moment. I love her. I love making her feel this way. I move down to her collar bone, I run my tongue along it, biting softly on her skin, soothing it with my tongue. I know how to please my girl. I know it turns her on. I start to remove her shirt, undoing the buttons. Her breath hitches, she gulps. I run my hands over her skin. I feel the trail of goose bumps it leaves behind. I kiss her deeply, whispering in her ear _'you're beautiful'._

I run my hands over her back, caressing her, tracing the line of her spine. I move back to her throat. I kiss it gently, pulling her earlobe with my teeth. I hear my name being whispered. I feel her want me. I feel the love from her. I want to make her happy. I want to make her feel good. I unclasp her bra, removing it. I feel her stiffen a little then relaxing. I roll her breasts in my hand, rubbing them, pinching her nipples. I whisper in her ear once more _'you're beautiful'._

I kiss her breasts, sucking them softly as she moans. They are soft and perky. I tug gently on her nipple. I hear her head hitting the wall, a moan escaping her parted lips. I shudder, her moans, sexy and deep. I change to her other breast, her breath hitches as she breathes out _'more'._ I feel her in my soul, in my heart and in my mind. I kiss her deeply.

My hands are shaking, I undo her pants. She breathes in. I kiss her. Her lips; soft and plump, moving with mine. I run my hand down her stomach, her skin is hot. I pull at the elastic of her panties, she bucks into my touch. I feel light headed yet hungry for her. I run my fingers along her wet head slowly, teasing her. She pushes down into my hand. Her voice is in my ear whispering _'please Jenny.' _

My fingers are inside her, her heat, soft as velvet. She gasps, moans echoing from her throat. I move my fingers slowly. I love teasing her, loving her at the same time. I feel her getting close. I feel the love between us. I move my fingers quicker. I hear her hitting the wall. She bucks into my hand, I curl my fingers. I feel her start to tighten around me. I've lost the ability to think, I'm one with her. I push down on her clit, moving my fingers faster. My name vibrates from her throat. I moan. I feel her tighten completely around my fingers. Her whole body withers in ecstasy. I hold her close to me, bringing her down. Her breath is hot against my shoulder, making me shiver as I whisper _'I love you'._


End file.
